In accordance with an explosive increase in the use of various electronic devices and the development of digital technology, semiconductor technology, and the like, precise and complicated electronic devices have been used in a wide variety of fields. In accordance with an increase in a density of internal components of the electronic devices, electromagnetic interference (EMI) generated from individual components (such as active components and passive components) and a printed circuit board (PCB), physically connecting the individual components to each other, have caused a malfunction between the precise electronic devices as well as radio noise interference.
In order to shield EMI noise that may cause the electromagnetic interference, various methods have been used, and examples of these methods include a method of using a shield can, a film, an absorber sheet, or the like.
However, the method of using the shield can, the film, or the absorber sheet is a method of shielding noise by adding a separate component. Therefore, there is a need to develop a structure capable of shielding EMI noise in a module itself.